Zuko Solitario, Zuko acompañado
by KokoroHikari
Summary: Un personaje nuevo, para un joven maestro Fuego... Al viaje de Zuko y Iroh se les sumo una maestra Tierra, una fugitiva maestra Tierra, Iroh no puede creer que los chicos de ahora sean tan ciegos y testarudos. Cualquiera vería que hay fuego entre ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola.**

**Cap. 1 **

**Será un Zuko y…**

**Avatar no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, si lo fuera Zuko sería todo para mí y no para la antipática de Mai, o como se escriba.**

**Disfruten :D**

_Algo dentro de mí me hacía sentir pena por él, era un príncipe, un príncipe exiliado que justamente ahora no se veía demasiado "Real"._

_Estaba pelando contra los soldados, esos que estaban abusando de su pequeño poder, no era la primera vez que veía a los soldados del Reino Tierra presumir y causar problemas, pero si era la primera vez que veía a alguien hacerles frente; había sido tan valiente y a la vez tan estúpido revelar su identidad a un pequeño pueblo Tierra que había sufrido por causa de la Nación del Fuego, había sido tan ridículo e inesperado que estuve a punto de hacer que la tierra literalmente se partiera y se lo tragara; pero me contuve, simplemente lo vi marcharse con su caballo-avestruz._

_Pero no me quede de brazos cruzados, simplemente no podía._

_¿Qué hacía el príncipe Zuko vagando sólo y ocultando su identidad?_

_¿Por qué no estaba persiguiendo al Avatar cómo todos sus antepasados desde que desapareciera?_

Pero había una pregunta más grande en la mente de Neah:

¿Por qué lo ayudaba?

_Pero ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? _

_¿Cómo pude creer que después de revelar que soy el sucesor de la nación que los aterroriza me iban a ayudar?_

Zuko estaba recostado en la yerba con los ojos cerrados, de donde se había levantado para ayudar al niño del Reino Tierra, seguía pensando en su madre, seguramente todo sería diferente si ella estuviera…

¿Viva?, ¿Con él?

En realidad Zuko no sabía que había sido de su madre, así que no podía asegurar nada.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, el sonido del arroyo los amortiguaba pero aún así era capaz de escucharlos se detuvieron, estaba seguro de que el dueño de esos pasos estaba observándolo; se levantó rápidamente y se puso en posición de ataque, más no saco la espada doble ni saco fuego.

Zuko la recibió como ella se lo esperaba, en posición de pelea, Neah no se movió y dijo:

-¿Qué haces tan lejos de la Nación del Fuego?

-¡¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?-Zuko saco las espadas apuntándolas directamente al cuello de Neah.

_No pude evitar retroceder, después de todo acababa de ver al príncipe utilizar esas espadas con gran destreza, más solamente retrocedí no me atreví a hacer otro movimiento por miedo a que me atacara, o que él pensara que trataba de hacerle daño._

-Trato de ayudarte.

-Parece que no sabes con quien estás hablando-dijo Zuko guardando las espadas y volteándose con expresión de "ya puedes largarte".

-Claro que lo sé, Zuko no todas las personas del Reino Tierra son tan ignorantes como las de este pueblo-hizo una pausa-y sé que no todos los de la Nación del Fuego son malas personas.

Zuko seguía de espaldas a Neah, pero lo que dijo a continuación lo hizo voltear.

-Se que tú no eres una mala persona.

_¿Quién diablos es esta chica?_

_Llega y dice que quiere ayudarme; pues me cree un idiota, la gente no ayuda solo porque sí, bueno eso es mentira-me reprendo a mi mismo-la familia del pueblo del que acababa de llegar me había dado refugio, comida y sin cuestionamientos._

Pero era sólo que Zuko no podía creer tanta suerte en sólo dos días.

-No puedes ayudarme-dijo por fin Zuko encaminándose hacía el caballo-avestruz para continuar su camino, Neah fue más rápida tomo las riendas del animal y volvió a hablar.

-Te descubrirán.

-Me las arreglare-respondió Zuko jalando las riendas para que la chica las soltara.

-No es así-rebatió ella sin aflojar las riendas-eres un fugitivo, tu rostro esta en los carteles de "Se Busca" tu cabeza tiene precio.

-¿Y qué?

-Puedo llevarte por donde no te conozcan.

Zuko por fin soltó las riendas y volvió a darle la espalda.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó viéndola de frente después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Todos necesitamos un poco de ayuda de vez en cuando-respondió ella levantando los hombros.

Zuko casi sonrió, sonaba tan… tan como su tío.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Neah sonrió, él iba a dejar que lo ayudara.

**Bueno esta es mi segunda historia, como verán es un personaje nuevo, que tendrá que ver con un personaje viejo.**

**Si les gusta Zuko no dejen de leer :D**

**Todo es bienvenido: Jitomates, lechugas, huevos, consejos, dudas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Si quieren que lo continúe Revieews, porfaas. **


	2. La herida

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero por fin después de mil años puedo actualizar, no les digo más para que ya lean el cap. Que es lo que les interesa.

La Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, si fuera así Mei no hubiera terminado con Zuko

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Neah sonrió, él iba a dejar que lo ayudara.

-Mi nombre es Neah príncipe Zuko- el aludido torció el gesto.

-Ya lo has oído-dijo él con amargura recordándole lo que los aldeanos habían dicho-Sólo Zuko.

-Bien-la chica se dio cuenta que el pasado del príncipe era un tema sobre el que no debía preguntar, aunque realmente la curiosidad le mataba.

-Bueno, ¿y a dónde te diriges?

Zuko lo pensó, ahora ¿a dónde iría? Tener una guía no le aclaraba a donde debía ir.

El Avatar por supuesto era su meta, pero no tenía una flota a su disposición para perseguirlo por todos lados, ni siquiera tenía una idea de dónde podía estar. ¿Aún estaría en el polo sur?

¿Por dónde debería empezar a buscar?

Un rugido en su estómago sólo le permitió pensar en toda el hambre que tenía. Tanto si había escuchado el sonido producido por el estómago de Zuko como si no, la chica del reino de la tierra habló.

-Vayamos a un lugar cerrado donde podamos comer-esperó la respuesta del chico y al ver asentía tomó las riendas del caballo-avestruz y comenzó a caminar.

Zulo observaba atento a cualquier indico de traición, un movimiento extraño, cualquier cosa.

La primera prueba llegó después de caminar alrededor de una hora; un grupo de soldados venía derecho hacía ellos. Siguieron como si nada, casi los habían pasado cuando uno de ellos los llamó:

-Ustedes-ambos se detuvieron, el soldado se bajó del animal al que montaba y los examinó atentamente-¿A dónde se dirigen?

-Vamos a ver a nuestra madre.

El hombre los inspeccionó de arriba abajo y preguntó:

-¿Son hermanos?-ambos supieron que esa mentira no iba a funcionar, los miro nuevamente; claramente viendo la diferencia de pieles y lo más notorio los ojos: unos dorados y rasgados y otros grandes y castaños. Pero aún así asintieron.

El soldado entrecerró los ojos, Neah cada vez estaba más nerviosa y más segura de que pronto los descubrían.

-Mire-intervino ella- tenemos que llevarle a mí, nuestra madre de comer.

-Ella está enferma-añadió Zuko.

-¿Por qué llevas espadas entonces?

Ella tragó nerviosa.

-Las llevo a vender-respondió el príncipe convincente-de ahí sacaremos el dinero para las medicinas, vamos de camino a comprarlas-Zuko terminó de hablar seguro de lo que acababa de decir, pero Neah se había tensado a su lado.

-¿Con qué por medicinas eh?-intervino otro hombre.

-Mi hermano es pésimo con las ubicaciones-dijo ella a la desesperada- yo soy la que nos guía.

Zuko no entendía porque ella lucía tan nerviosa de repente.

-¿Y lo llevas adelante sabiendo que el puesto de suministros esta dos villas hacía atrás?

Él lo entendió de inmediato, lo que había dicho no tenía coherencia con la ruta que seguían. Ahora todos los solados los miraba atentamente.

-Hermano-Zuko volteó y vio que ella señalaba el caballo-avestruz mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué no nos dicen a dónde se dirigen realmente?-ordenó el hombre con varaba del principio.

-¡Vámonos!-gritó ella, ambos subieron de un saltó al animal y comenzaron a huir. Era fácil saber que si no se deshacían de ellos no lograrían pasarlos, después de todo los superaban en número.

Neah saltó del animal en vuelo, separó los brazos y dio una patada en el suelo, la tierra crujió y una grieta apareció entre el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos y los soldados; empujó los brazos hacía abajo y tras una nueva patada la tierra se desprendió haciendo caer a sus perseguidores por una pendiente.

Ella volvió a subir al animal y se pusieron en marcha nuevamente, Neah esperaba que no hubiera maestros tierra entre ellos. Zuko tomo una curva y pronto estuvieron corriendo por un bosque. Finalmente se detuvieron.

Ya en el anochecer entraron a un nuevo pueblo donde comieron en silencio y escogieron un lugar para acampar; estaban a punto de acostarse cuando vieron una columna de humo por encima de los árboles al otro lado del bosque.

Zuko estaba sorprendido, ese vehículo sólo podía ser…

-Me voy-anunció tan pronto como regresaron a donde habían estado, tomo al caballo-avestruz y lo montó.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?-Neah estaba confundida, había aparecido en el rostro del muchacho una firme expresión de determinación.

-Tras el Avatar.

-¿El Avatar? Pero, si ni siquiera sabes donde esta- nada de lo que Zuko decía tenía sentido para Neah. Él no podía ponerse a explicarle nada, no podía perderles la pista.

-No, no lo sé, pero Azula sí-tras decir eso último se marchó.

Neah había comenzado a moverse de nuevo, fuertes ruidos le llegaban desde el pueblo fantasma por el que caminaba. Escuchó una gran explosión y vio un destello de luz azul. El vehículo que había visto con Zuko partió hacia el frente.

¿Qué había pasado?

Apenas había tenido tiempo de preguntárselo cuando vio un bisonte alzarse en vuelo.

¡Un bisonte volador! ¡Con una flecha en la cabeza!

Neah se obligó a parpadear para asegurarse que no había sido su imaginación. ¿Sería el Avatar?

Si había sido el Avatar Neah se preguntó en dónde estaría Zuko entonces.

Llegó al lugar de donde había salido el destello azul. Se paralizó durante un instante: Zuko se sostenía la cabeza y unas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos mientras veía al hombre que reposaba en el suelo, había una gran quemadura en su pecho.

-¡Tío!

-Zuko-llamó ella.

-¡Vete!-gritó él-¡Largo!

-Zuko puedo ayudarlo-dijo mientras veía al anciano.

-¡Largo!-repitió el más alto crujiendo los dientes.

Neah pensó que él estaba siendo orgulloso, obviamente que lo vieran así no le gustaba, pero ella no iba a dejar que eso le impidiera ayudar si era capaz de hacerlo.

-Puedo ayudarlo-repitió acercándose con precaución.

-¡Te dije que te fueras ! ¡No te necesito!-bramó él poniéndose de pie frente a su tío.

-¡Tú no, pero él sí!-gritó Neah ya molesta señalando el humo que aún salía de la herida fresca-Zuko lo miró de soslayo y gruño, ella arremetió nuevamente-¡¿Cómo piensas curarlo?! ¡Apuesto que no tienes siquiera vendas!

Neah lo miró debatir consigo mismo y decidió que su tío era más importante, se hizo a un lado y le advirtió.

-Bien-su tono se oscureció-¡Pero vigilaré todo lo que hagas!

Neah asintió y se arrodilló junto a Iroh tomando su pulso.

Neah se preguntó en sus adentros ¿quién sería ese muchacho con el que se encontraba? Porque el que tenía aun lado no coincidía ni en lo más mínimo con la fría, arrogante y despreciable descripción que ella conocía del príncipe de la nación del fuego.

Todo lo que ella veía en esos momentos era a un muchacho tan preocupado por el bienestar de su tío que permitía a una extraña curar de él.

POR FIN!

NUEVO CAP!

Ok, pues sí, espero que les haya gustado, y que la espera haya valido la pena, pero no podía escribir si no tenía inspiración y yo prefiero esperar a que la musa llegué para entregarles algo de cualidad y no cualquier jalada.

Espero que la próxima actualización no tarde tanto, y que les siga gustando la historia :D

Sus coments de que querían actu me hacía feliz como lombriz, se aprecían mucho

Espero su Reviews para este cap. Haber que les parecio xD

Buena vida y Paz!


End file.
